


Provoked

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Lance is a brat and he's not afraid to use it, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Spanking, Sub Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Lance has this bad habit of making Shiro jealous for the sake of getting hot sex out of his boyfriend. Too bad for him he used this trick once too often now.





	Provoked

**Author's Note:**

> My muse is a fickle thing and decided this is what it wanted to drabble in return for working on my commissions. Fine, it's not like I wasn't already in an awkward split over two fandoms already, might as well detour through another one.

"You know exactly what you're doing, don't you?"

Lance definitely knew exactly what he was doing, but that didn't stop him from giving Shiro his most innocent and oblivious smile, batting his eye lashes to perfectly play dumb. "Hm? Doing what?"

There was that soft, growling sound that came from deep within Shiro's chest and was inaudible if you weren't listening for it, and it sent shivers from Lance's neck all the way down to his toes. The innocent look twitched in the need to respond to that incredibly hot sound, but he knew his reward would be all the better if he managed to keep up the dumb facade.

Plus, Lance's innocent smile wasn't the only one twitching. Shiro's smile was even more strained, and it was all frustration that was soon going to be channelled in scorchingly hot sex, for sure.

Lance knew how to play his boyfriend like a finely tuned instrument. And flirting with pretty aliens had gotten Shiro worked up and jealous long before Lance had realised Shiro actually liked him back.

"Don't play dumb with me, Lance," Shiro warned softly, the fingers of his mechanical hand wrapping around Lance's bicep in a grip bordering on too tight to start steering him to a more private location. "I haven't believed the dumb act since I learnt to know you beyond just your name."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lance all but tittered, but winced when Shiro squeezed his arm a little tighter. "Okay fine, I know what I was doing out there. What'cha gonna do about it, punish me?" He leered at his boyfriend as well as he could with how fast Shiro was dragging him down the hallway now, but it was entirely ignored. Instead he found himself pulled through the door of Shiro's bedroom and slammed against the wall next to it while the door slid closed with a soft buzz.

Shiro's lips were on his in an instant, possessive and demanding, nipping at Lance's lower lip for entrance. Still, Shiro didn't push his tongue up against Lance's until Lance parted his lips to let him in with a pleased sigh.

Lance let his fingers pluck at the tight fabric of Shiro's shirt to curl into it for a good grip, but before he could get a grasp on it he found himself once more manhandled by his boyfriend, this time pulled across the room to the bed. He was not given a chance to get excited about it, because rather than being dropped and pinned to the mattress, he found himself dragged over Shiro's lap as he sat down.

"Wai- Shiro?" Lance's voice squeaked in surprise and confusion, but Shiro was already dragging his pants down to his thighs. The first sharp slap landed before Lance could prepare himself for it - and he would have not been prepared for it even if Shiro had told him what he was going to do.

"If it's punishment you want, I won't deny you a good disciplining."

The next slap came down just as hard on the other side of Lance's butt, and only now it registered that Shiro was spanking him.

Shiro was _spanking_ him.

"Sh-Shiro!" Lance squawked undignified, bucking against the hold of Shiro's mechanical arm on the small of his back. It did very little to dislodge him from Shiro's lap and three more spanks had fallen in sharp stinging blows before Lance managed to blurt out 'Rover' for Shiro to pause.

In a blink Shiro had Lance lifted upright, held close in the crook of his arm and settled carefully on the bed beside him. "Sorry, was that too much? Are you alright?"

Lance didn't answer immediately, instead holding on for dear life to Shiro's mechanical hand that was lightly resting on his chest now, letting it sink in what was happening.

They had discussed this sort of thing before. Lance had mentioned how he liked impact play when they had been negotiating in the soft afterglow of a shared, heated shower. Upon question Lance had divulged that disciplinary spanking in particular was something he loved to try out some time.

Shiro had not seemed convinced, so Lance had dropped it immediately. He had laughed it off lightly, because he couldn't really imagine Shiro physically hurting him as punishment anyway.

Lance had never brought it up again, and it had been months, so nothing, absolutely nothing could've prepared him for this all of a sudden. A kink he really wanted to try but had shelved to bring up much later in their relationship.

Slowly, very slowly, it started to dawn on Lance that Shiro was indulging him in something he wanted, and that _he_ had stopped Shiro.

Lance took a deep, shaky breath before finally looking up at Shiro.

"No… it was good. I just needed to… I dunno, let it sink in. Can we continue or did I ruin it now?"

The smile on Shiro's face was so soft Lance felt himself cringe away a little, unsure what he did to deserve this man. That loving look was made for better people than him, but fuck everything if he could ever give up on it.

"You can't ruin anything for me," Shiro swore to him softly, and pressed a warm, lingering kiss to Lance's lips before sitting back and flashing him a smile so bright it made Lance want to cry in happiness.

And then he was back over Shiro's lap, face down and elbows digging into the mattress, bare arse propped up for Shiro's warm hand to pet.

"Ready for me to continue with that punishment now?"

Lance bit his lip and nodded quickly. "Yes… _Daddy_."

The shudder he could feel going through Shiro made him grin for a moment with pride, knowing he could get to Shiro just as well, but then he received two sharp blows to his butt again, one on either side, and he gasped for breath.

"Can you tell me what I'm punishing you for?"

Several fast blows took the breath from Lance's lungs, and when he could answer he opted to whine petulantly instead. This earned him a faster staccato of a warm flesh palm against the heating skin of his butt, and to his horror Shiro wasn't pausing after just a few this time.

Lance squirmed, starting to struggle against Shiro's hold again, but there was no getting free from that mechanical arm.

Reaching behind him with an arm to protect his sore butt did him no favours either, barely a second's worth of a pause while Shiro grabbed his wrist with his mechanical hand and pressed it down on the small of his back hard.

"What are you being punished for, Lance?"

Lance cried out softly as Shiro's spanking range lowered to his sitting spots, tears stinging in his eyes now. He still refused to answer, even if he was absolutely the one at fault. Provoking Shiro for hot possessive sex… well, Lance should've known that Shiro would only allow that so often before deciding to deal with Lance's teasing in a different way instead.

Tears were rolling down Lance's face and he tried to buck out of the spanks to the one spot Shiro seemed to hit particularly often, growing far more painful than the rest by now.

"I can do this all night, you know?"

"Flirting!" Lance blurted, voice wavering. "I'm being punished for flirting with aliens in front of my daddy!"

"There we go, that wasn't so hard, was it?" The spanking stopped, and Lance drew in deep steadying breaths, forehead resting on the bed and tears staining the sheets wet. Shiro gently stroked the hot, sensitive skin of Lance's butt, almost apologetically.

Almost.

"Tell me, Lance. Why did you do that?"

Lance took a shuddery breath, intending to answer honestly before thinking better of it. He bit down on his lip obstinately, pressing his forehead harder against the bed in refusal.

Shiro sighed, and the hand lifted from Lance's skin. "Lance?"

Lance shook his head firmly, and the dreaded hand came back down, the spanks even meaner and hotter now.

This was going to be a long night.

Lance's stomach fluttered in delight while more tears welled in his eyes.

_A good, long night with scorchingly hot sex._


End file.
